Studying
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Will and Sonny "study". ;) Because they had used the "studying" excuse as a euphemism for making out. Smut. One-shot.


Will and Sonny were lying side-by-side on Sonny's bed, their fingers intertwined, and their mouths moving against each other's lazily. Their school bags and books lay abandoned and untouched on the floor.

"We should study," Sonny whispered, pulling away an inch or two.

"Uh-uh. Don't want to study," Will said, closing the gap between them and kissing Sonny soundly.

Sonny sighed contentedly and kissed back, slipping his tongue into Will's mouth. He untangled their fingers, slid his arm around Will's waist and pulled him closer, so that their chests were flush with each other. Will responded in kind, tangling his tongue around Sonny's and deepening the kiss, pushing himself impossibly closer.

Suddenly, Will flipped over and threw his leg over Sonny, straddling him. Sonny blinked up at him in surprise, but wrapped his arms around Will's back when Will leaned down to kiss him. They kissed gently for a couple minutes before Sonny pressed their mouths together harder, slotting their lips together more firmly, and swirling their tongues together. Will instinctively ground his hips down into Sonny's, their erections rubbing against each other. They groaned simultaneously and Sonny gripped Will's back more tightly.

"Too much clothes," Will mumbled against Sonny's lips, his fingers working to unbutton Sonny's shirt.

Sonny made an incoherent noise and scrabbled his fingers at the back of Will's shirt, while he tried to chase Will's lips, which had left his own to attach to his newly exposed neck. His eyes still closed, Sonny moved his hands around to Will's front and fumbled with the buttons, his ability to function slowly becoming a problem as Will bit and sucked a hickey into the side of his neck. Sonny pushed Will's shirt off his shoulders and gasped as Will sucked particularly hard and pulled off with a pop.

"Fuck." Sonny grabbed Will's face with his hands, smashed their lips together, and rolled them over. "My turn," he said and attacked Will's neck.

Will groaned and hastily worked to open Sonny's belt. Still sucking on Will's neck, Sonny skillfully kicked off his own pants and managed to get Will out of his.

Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck and kissed him softly, as Sonny settled on top of him, cradling Will's face in his hands and slotting their legs together. After a minute, their kissing became feverish and sloppy again, full of tongues and teeth. Will arched his back into Sonny at the same time that Sonny ground his hips down into Will, creating a friction on their barely clothed, painfully hard cocks.

They groaned into each other's mouths and pressed their lips together more firmly. "Lube," Will gasped, pulling away.

"No time. Dinner soon," Sonny responded into Will's mouth, sucking on his bottom lip.

Will made a low growling noise in the back of his throat, wrapped his legs around Sonny, and sat up, bringing Sonny with him. Sonny squeaked in surprise but wrapped his own legs around Will.

Will slid his arms around Sonny's waist and pulled him closer. Sonny slipped his arms around Will's neck and rolled his hips into Will's just as Will pushed his up. Their cocks rubbed together perfectly, eliciting whimpers from them both.

They instinctively repeated their actions, once, twice, three times, eventually finding a rhythm. As their movements became more and more erratic and they began to lose their rhythm, Will pulled his mouth away from Sonny's with a loud pop, only to attach it to Sonny's neck and work his way down Sonny's chest with wet, open-mouthed kisses.

Sonny closed his eyes and tightened his grip around Will's neck, his breathing shallow and his brain fuzzy.

"Fuck. Close," Sonny mumbled, as Will made his way back up Sonny's chest and his hips started stuttering uncontrollably.

Sonny nibbled slightly on Will's ear and sucked on the spot just behind it. Will whimpered, muttered something incoherently, and dug his fingers into Sonny's ass, pushing his hips up frantically to get them to their climaxes more quickly. Sonny smashed their mouths together and gripped Will's hair tightly, rolling his hips into Will's once more before coming hard into his boxers. Will followed a second later, and their kissing became lazy as they rode out their orgasms, their hips stuttering to a stop.

"Fuck," Will said, resting his forehead against Sonny's. They were still sitting up, their legs tangled loosely around each other. Will fell back onto the pillows, pulling Sonny with him. "So much for that test we have tomorrow." Sonny laughed and nodded against Will's chest.

"Henderson will have dinner ready soon. We should go downstairs," Sonny said, placing a gentle kiss on Will's shoulder.

"We're all sticky," Will said, smirking.

Sonny got off the bed, pulled two pairs of boxers out of his drawer, slipped one pair on, and threw the other to Will. They got re-dressed, packed up their books, and went downstairs, hand-in-hand.

"Oh. There you are!" Adrienne exclaimed when they walked into the living room. They dropped their bags onto the floor next to the couch as she eyed them suspiciously.

She was raking her eyes over their tousled hair and staring intently at the very large and visible hickies on their necks. "What were you two doing up there?"

"Studying," they responded simultaneously.

She narrowed her eyes at them, but they maintained innocent looks and straight faces. After a beat, she said, "Dinner will be ready in five minutes," and walked into the dining room.

Sonny chuckled and dragged Will after his mother.


End file.
